


Licking

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arts, Digital Art, Fanart, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second drawing, because Johnstian deserves more love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licking

On [Tumblr](http://milkbubble.tumblr.com/post/34048147376/im-on-fire-eh)  
On [Deviantart](http://naripolpetta.deviantart.com/art/Licking-333618154?q=gallery%3Anaripolpetta&qo=0)


End file.
